Machine Element: Chapter I Energy Apocalypse
by Solar22
Summary: A future revolution of control is soon to begin upon a galaxy of elemental worlds. The leaders of this upheaval have full universal control and tyranny in their scopes. Who will explode from the woodwork to stop their plan?


_**Chapter I: The Energy Apocalypse**_

The war began from power. The power to withhold a value from its holder and use it against those who need it most. The power could have been used to uplift. It may have been considered the cosmological blessings from Creator. But, men fall victim to greed and indulgence of control. With that love of control, victims are surely invented. The men want to see control through their own pupils, in fact to develop even a tyrannical society amongst the universe. Universal tyranny has not been left untried before, but at this moment in history, it has reached a new pinnacle of effort and initiation. These men want to see change in a valiant and violent way. They want to use what has been held so dearly to the universe and manipulate into tools of weaponry. These souls think they are invincible in their methods, with focus undisturbed. How must they deliver this course of revolution and upheaval? What tactics will they enforce and draw out in order to create this new era? Who will come out of the woodwork to stop their plan from becoming reality?

Year: 3200

Galaxy: Element

Location: Fire Sphere

**…**

The sky is a flaming red. Quickly spiraling from the ruby red clouds flees a flaming ship. It barrels out of control, attacked by wiring flames. It darts with jarring momentum in diagonal path leading to the headquarters of a massive floating pyramidal structure. The ship rotates to the left in a slow maneuver and amongst the side protrudes sets of black suited figures. One figure is extremely large and what seems to be mechanical. Attached to these figures are parachutes, unraveled, guiding them down-ward. The machine lands pre-conceivably and with aim, clenching its metal feet in synchronization. The rest of the men romantically descend onto the dock of the pyramid and halt to stop. The flaming ship sheers past them ahead, passing up the top of the metal pyramid pinnacle and striking a tower in the distance.

"Alright men, we must seize the orb quick and activate it within 5 minutes tops. Let's roll. Mission: End has begun," one of the parachuters commands. One of the men retrieves a laser-gun from his belt, followed with the others. The machine activates automatically. Its mechanical calves and thighs light up vivid neon red in-between the connections of his leg pieces. A sound of high octave squealing initiates light awakening from its shoulder pads, then escaping in patterns throughout its back structure and arms. It extends its right mechanical arm violently, unravels its fist, rotates it like a barrel of a gun, and then reveals thick fingers. In response to its activation, the robot charges its hand, revealing a small circular opening within the palm. It cocks it back and releases a shot of energy, which jets at the exterior of the pyramid wall and enacts an explosion from the impact.

"Let's go, men! Viva la Power!" screeches one of the men, initiating a forward hand motion as signal to rush forward.

They dash ahead, with laser-guns held at their sides, followed by the robotic machine moving like a battlefront beast. The hole from the blast is large enough for entry, so they storm through the wall. Just as they enter, the alarms spiral out of control in a loud decibel scream. Red flashes invade the interior space. Within the black smoke, the men and the machine move through the rubble of steel and metal, searching for the orb they need. After scoping the place out, amidst the smoke, one of the men locates a glass shield wrapped around a floating red transparent orb.

"I found it! Over here!" he shouts. They change paths and jets to the glass shield. One locates the operation control pad that would possibly retract the glass shield. He aims his laser-gun at the pad, releases four shots, and watches the sparks fly. The control pad malfunctions with electrical shocks and the latch holding the shield breaks open. The glass retracts, revealing the floating orb. By this time, loud sprinting footsteps echo closer from incoming guards answering the alarms. There isn't much time left now.

"N-700! Initiate End!"

The robot's chest breaks open in a violent rage, revealing a holding pit in the center. It unleashes a blast of suction wind, relentlessly grabbing the orb and sucking it into its open chest. Upon entering, the torso covering slams behind it and locks shut. By this time, the incoming guards arrive through the doors and yell "stop! Or we'll shoot!"

One of the laser-gun men shouts to the robot, "Attack!"

The machine switches its body lights on, mirroring a shining beacon. It initiates a power up sequence originating from the orb in its chest. The orb breaks into a blinding red light, sending streams of light throughout the seams of the robotic body frame. Then, just as fast as the guards cock their weapons to initiate attack, the robot unleashes a screeching high octave squeal and powers a massive cylindrical cannon of flames from its legs. The guards get caught in the fury and are thrown back amongst the fire. The blast tears through the door opening and sets aflame walls and the floor beneath.

"Mission accomplished! Let's take the rest of this place out! Master, you should be proud!" screams one of the lasermen.

From within the robot a voice resounds. "Ah yes, initiate Code: Energy Apocalypse. Men, from this point forward, we are in control."

**…**


End file.
